Fade
by gimalfoy
Summary: O fim da guerra entre o Lord das TrevasComensais da Morte e o mundo mágico trás sérias conseqüencias. Ela nunca imaginou que poderia perdêlo...


**Fade**

Ele olhava em volta do vasto campo, procurando por algo – ou alguém.

Se soubesse que ao sair de casa naquela noite, não deixaria Virgínia sozinha por apenas algumas horas, mas para sempre, ele jamais teria atendido ao chamado do Lorde.

Durantes os quatro anos que viveram juntos – Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy -, ao menos dois deles foram gastos com brigas... Virgínia não suportava o fato de Draco ser um Comensal da Morte, porém, a idéia de viver sem ele, era ainda _mais_ insuportável. E Draco, apesar de fiel partidário do Lord das Trevas, tinha mais amor à sua noiva do que à própria vida, e se soubesse que aquele não seria apenas o fim da guerra, mas que ele nunca mais teria Gina em seus braços, renunciaria ao Lorde.

E agora que a guerra acabara, de nada adiantava ver seus inimigos mortos... Pois sentia que sua vida, cedo ou tarde, esvaeceria. E de Comensal da Morte, membro respeitável no Ministério da Magia, e futuro esposo de Virgínia, ele passaria a ser apenas mais um, dentro os inúmeros corpos inertes no campo que se estendia á sua frente.

Sabia que logo ela estaria ali, confortando seu corpo, e assim, libertando-o daquela inexpugnável dor. Ao menos, era o que acreditava. O que repetia, incansavelmente, a si mesmo, em uma tentativa de fazer seus pensamentos tornarem-se reais.

O ar gélido do inverno fustigava seu corpo, quase sem vida, enquanto esperava que a ruiva aparecesse. Onde ela estaria? Logo _agora_, quando ele mais precisava de seu calor e palavras. Estava cansado, e sentia que seu corpo não agüentaria por muito tempo.

_- Draco?_

Seu coração saltou dentro do peito. Reconhecia a voz que, a poucos metros, o chamava.

_- Virgínia... Virgínia!_ – palavras que não passaram de um sussurro.

Percebendo a fraqueza de sua voz, Draco apanhou a varinha ao seu lado, ergueu-a subitamente, usando a pouca força que lhe restava, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saiu da ponta como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam no ar.

A ruiva, ao perceber o sinal, correu na direção das faíscas, encontrando Draco deitado no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Ajoelhou-se, e repousou a cabeça do noivo em seu colo.

_Hold on to me love, _

_You know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms? _

_(Segure-se em mim, amor,  
você sabe que eu não posso ficar muito tempo.  
Tudo que eu queria era dizer "eu te amo, e não tenho medo".  
Você consegue me ouvir?  
Consegue me sentir em seus braços?)_

O rosto de Virgínia estava corado por causa do frio. O olhar embaçado, devido às lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Seu coração era deturpado enquanto assistia aos últimos minutos da vida de Draco. Uma parte de si sabia que não existia saída, a não ser a morte do louro; enquanto a outra parte, se obrigava a acreditar que poderia salvar a vida dele se agisse a tempo.

_- Escarlate..._ – Draco suspirou, sorrindo.

Escarlate, um apelido que ele deu a Gina, e que sempre a irritava muito.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Draco – ela sorriu docilmente. Ele sabia disso, porém, era a única maneira que encontrara de evitar que as lágrimas lhe viessem. Pois também sabia que se Gina o visse chorando, ela se desesperaria, e a idéia de fazê-la chorar ainda mais, o rasgava por dentro. – Se ao menos eu conseguisse te erguer, - murmurou, mais para si mesma – eu poderia aparatar com você no hospital e-

- Virgínia, você sabe que não é possível...

- Fique quieto, Draco! – advertiu, enquanto a onda de lágrimas escorria cada vez mais violenta por seu rosto. – Eu estou tentando pensar em uma solução.

- Eu não quero ir para hospital algum... – apesar da frase malcriada, o timbre de sua voz era sereno. – Nós dois sabemos que não me resta muito tempo de vida.

- Ora, poupe seus esforços, Draco Malfoy, e se cale por um minuto que seja.

O louro sorriu. Gina sempre fora mais teimosa que ele. Não suportava a idéia de receber um "não", batia os pés e fechava o cenho até concordarem com ela. E mesmo estando ali, ao lado do corpo quase inerte de Draco, ela não perdia as esperanças e prosseguia com sua teimosia, imaginando como poderia salvá-lo da dor da morte.

Draco, por sua vez, sentia a vida se esvaecendo, e se acostumaria com a idéia, se o fato de deixar Virgínia sozinha no mundo não o atordoasse tanto.

_Holding my last breath, _

_Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light... _

_It ends here tonight _

_(Segurando meu ultimo suspiro.  
Em segurança, dentro de mim  
Todos os meus pensamentos são sobre você?  
Doce e empolgante luz...  
Termina aqui, essa noite)_

- Não deveria estar dizendo isso – ele fez esforço para a voz sair, - mas eu fico feliz que o lado de Dumbledore tenha ganhado esta Guerra.

- Por que diz isso?

- Por que eu não suportaria deixá-la neste mundo, sabendo que corria perigo.

- Não fale como se não houvesse esperança para você, Draco! – soluçou.

- Paz... Lembra o que me disse ontem? Que _paz_, é tudo o que o mundo precisa, e que você não via a hora dessa guerra se dar por acabada...

- Eu não dou a mínima pra isso, Draco! Eu não preciso de paz, só preciso de você! – os soluços eram cada vez mais violentos.

- Me desculpe por todas as lágrimas que fiz você derramar, Virgínia. Por ser um Comensal, por tudo o que trouxe.

- Nossas brigas não foram nada, se comparadas com os momentos de amor que tivemos, Draco... e ainda podemos ter. É só você parar de se dar por vencido, e me ajudar a te erguer, para levá-lo ao hospital. Eu deixei minha varinha cair em algum lugar, estava atordoada e-

- E de que adiantaria? Eu sou um Comensal, Virgínia! Eles me trancafiariam em Azkaban, e eu não quero te dar uma vida feita apenas de visitas àquele purgatório.

- Eu mesma cuido de você, e quando estiver em condições de andar, nós fugimos para outro país, outro continente se for preciso.

- Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você odiaria uma vida dessas, Virgínia... você detestaria ter que viajar de um lugar para outro cada vez que desconfiássemos que fomos descobertos.

- Eu não me importo, Draco! Eu só quero ter você comigo... _Pra sempre_ – Gina sentia seu corpo sendo destroçado por dentro. Ela não acreditava que conseguiria ir adiante sem Draco.

_I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree come find me  
I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears! _

_(Sentirei falta do inverno...  
Um mundo de coisas frágeis  
procure por mim na floresta branca,  
escondido em uma árvore vazia venha me encontrar  
Eu sei que você me ouve,  
Posso sentir isso nas suas lágrimas!)_

- Eu amo você, Virgínia... – sussurrou, olhando para o rosto da mulher.

Ela parecia um Anjo, com seus cabelos vibrantes, o sorriso doce, porém, um olhar tão martirizado... um Anjo Decaído.

- Draco, você sabe o quanto eu o amo... Não faça isso comigo, por favor! Eu imploro, faço o que quiser, Draco, por favor! – foi difícil compreender as palavras saídas da boca da ruiva, devido a tantos soluços.

- Me perdoe por tudo o que a fiz passar... Você merecia alguém melhor, sempre mereceu...

- Não seja tolo, Draco! Você sempre foi o melhor para mim, e eu sou muito feliz ao seu lado. Agora – ela olhou em volta -, onde está sua varinha?

Ele piscou suavemente e sorriu para Virgínia. O sorriso mais sincero e amável que ela recebeu durantes todos esses anos.

- DRACO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO! – ela soluçava loucamente. – DRACO!

_Say goodnight _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black _

_(Diga boa noite, _

_Não tenha medo, _

_Me chamando, me chamando enquanto você desaparece no escuro) _

_Holding my last breath, _

_Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light... _

_It ends here tonight _

_(Segurando meu ultimo suspiro.  
Em segurança, dentro de mim  
Todos os meus pensamentos são sobre você?  
Doce e empolgante luz...  
Termina aqui, essa noite)._

- Eu odeio você, Draco Malfoy! O odeio com cada fibra da minha alma! – soluçou Virgínia, sentindo o corpo exânime de Draco em seu colo. – Odeio por ludibriar sonhos que nunca se tornariam realidade! – ela bateu com força no abdômen de Draco. - O odeio por ser tão fraco, teimoso e sem esperanças! O odeio por-por estar morto...

Nem mesmo Virgínia foi capaz de ouvir as últimas palavras, pois não passaram de um fraco murmúrio. Sentia-se afogada. Afogada em suas próprias lágrimas. Não conseguia imaginar como seria dali pra frente. Não saberia dizer se ainda existia vida o suficiente para forçá-la a seguir adiante. Virgínia não sabia o que pensar, estava confusa. Nunca havia sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo... Primeiro esperança de que fosse apenas mais uma brincadeira de Draco, então, amor, e quando percebeu que ele não acordaria, que ela nunca mais seria intimidade por aqueles olhares profundos de Draco, ela sentiu ódio. Ódio como jamais havia sentido em toda sua vida.

O tempo estava parado. Não sentia mais frio, tampouco calor. Não existia nada, nem ninguém além dela e Draco, ali, juntos. Nunca desejou tanto que sua vida a abandonasse.

_Say goodnight _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black _

_(Diga boa noite, _

_Não tenha medo, _

_Me chamando, me chamando enquanto você desaparece no escuro) _

Aurores se aproximavam trazendo Medibruxos.

- Senhorita, venha comigo, por favor! – pediu um dos bruxos.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou desnorteada para o homem parado à sua frente, depois se curvou sobre Draco e o abraçou.

- Senhorita, por favor, eu devo-

- ME DEIXE AQUI! – soluçou. – ME DEIXE MORRER! O que estão fazendo? – perguntou desesperada ao ver uma Medibruxa tocando o abdômen de Draco, e sentindo seu pulso. – Tire as mãos dele!

- Senhorita-

- VÃO EMBORA! Vocês não têm idéia da dor que é perder a pessoa que você ama... vocês-

- Como se chama? – perguntou a Medibruxa.

- Vocês não estão ouvindo o que estou dizendo? Me deixem sozinha... Me deixem mor-morrer com ele!

- Você não está entendendo – insistiu a Medibruxa -, este homem, em seu colo-

- EU SEI QUE ELE ESTÁ MORTO! – gritou, com um olhar atordoado.

- Não, não, não. Não se trata disso, minha querida, o que estou querendo dizer é-

Ela sentiu seu braço sendo apertado, e então olhou para o corpo pálido em seu colo.

- _Virgínia... _

**N/A: **

Há teeempos eu quero escrever uma song com _My Last Breathe_ do _Evanescence_ e não, eu não³ sou fã da banda, tá! xP. E óbvio que seria **D/G**. E com uma letra dessas, tinha que ser algo relacionado a morte, ne, ou pseudo-mortos, neste caso, ehuaheua.

Eu ia matar o Draco mesmo, mas eu o AMO e fiquei com dó, por quequando eu comecei a escrever a morte eu comecei a chorar, heuaheua. Aí eu fiz ele viveeeer /o/

Eu sei que acaba assim, nem noção nenhuma, mas provavelmente, depois de terminar a primeira parte de _Morsmordre_, eu vou escrever uma continuação

Falando em _Morsmordre_. Vou demorar um pouquinho dessa vez é "inho" mesmo, rs pra terminar, por que a desocupada aqui conseguiu emprego em uma locadora /o/o/

E por que eu não consigo colocar tudo certinho como na parte que começa com "_I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things"_ u.ú?

E, Suki, doomo arigatou, moça xD

Au revoir (:

Ginny. com síndrome de Backstreet Boys. Por que eu já fui incomensuravelmente fã apaixonada duh, ne por eles, mas sumiram. E agora, com música nova linda e perfeita, diga-se de passagem, o fanatismo está voltando, hehe. E sim, eu continuo gostando de Metal, Gothic, assim como gosto de JPop, JRock xPPP... e essas coisas nada a ver uma com a outra


End file.
